


In The Shower

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You take a shower with Sam.





	In The Shower

You squealed, the cold water hitting your back. In front of you, Sam chuckled, pulling you against his naked chest. "It's so fucking cold!", you yelped as he pushed you into the cold stream yet again. "Stop it!", you squealed. 

Sam hummed, kissing the back of your neck. You giggled again, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Sam growled playfully, nuzzling your neck. You giggled again, snaking your arms around his neck to press a loving kiss against his lips. 

You giggled as you lathered Sams hair in shampoo, massaging it into his scalp. Sam had to bend down awkwardly for you to be able to reach his head. After you were finished, it was Sams turn to wash your hair. Enjoying it, you closed your eyes, grinning from ear to ear. That grin soon turned into full-blown laughter as Sam began to poke your side. 

Keeping you from wiggling away from him, Sam pulled you close to him by the hip, pressing his lips against your sweetly. The kiss turned passionate only seconds after, and Sam pushed you against the wall. You really enjoyed when showers with your boyfriend turned steamy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
